Gemini Kanon
|-|Gemini Kanon= |-|Sea Dragon Kanon= |-|Pope Kanon= Summary Gemini Kanon is a a character from the classic anime/manga series, Saint Seiya. He was the younger twin brother of Gold Saint Gemini Saga, and later took up the position after Saga's death. Before finally embracing his destiny as the Gemini Saint, Kanon masqueraded as the Sea Dragon, one of Poseidon's seven Sea Generals, thus he was ever known as Sea Dragon Kanon. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C, 3-B with Galaxian Explosion | At least 3-C, 3-B with Galaxian Explosion | 3-A Name: Gemini Kanon Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 28 - 32 Classification: Human, Gold Saint/Sea Dragon, Pope Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Blasts, Invisibility, Illusion Creation, Dimensional Travel , Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack non-physical beings ), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Durability Negation (Through Atomic, and Macro-Quantum Destruction ), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Spatial Manipulation (Can warp space), Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Non-Corporeal (exist without a body, as a soul), Flight/Levitation, Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power) Immune to illusions, Resistance to Sense Manipulation (Has the 7th, and 8th Sense), Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) Attack Potency: Galaxy level, Multi-Galaxy level with Galaxian Explosion (Repeatedly stated to be every bit as powerful as Saga) | At least Galaxy level, Multi-Galaxy level with Galaxian Explosion | Universe level (Matched and held-back attacks from Anti-Pope Aiolos, which were as powerful as an Athena Exclamation) Speed: Massively FTL+ normally, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Galactic | At least Galactic | Universal Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (Every bit as durable as his brother Saga) | Multi-Galaxy level | Universe level (Blocked attacks from Anti-Pope Aiolos) Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold Saints are stated to be able to fight each other for 1000 day wars to a stalemate or destruction, if their power is equal). Limitless as Pope Kanon; The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Galactic, Intergalactic with Galaxian Explosion, Universal / Cross Dimensional with Golden Triangle. Universal as Pope Kanon. Standard Equipment: Sea Dragon Scale / Gemini Gold Cloth Intelligence: Kanon is a skilled warrior and manipulated all of the Marine Generals and Julian Solo into fulfilling his plans of World Destruction. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/techniques: * Golden Triangle: Warps you to another dimension its a weaker version of saga another dimension technique. * Galaxian Explosion: '''Kanon's most powerful technique, with his Cosmo he creates an explosion or blast that at least has enough power to pulverize stars (Kanon himself states that). This attack can damage Kanon if it is mishandled, it can be used as a suicide move and it can destroy non-physical beings. * '''Astral Projection: Kanon can control his Cloth at distance and uses his cosmic power to do so in Hades Arc, and Saga was also able to find his twin after becoming disillusioned by his immense power only to realize it was just an illusion. * Labyrinth of Twins: Illusion to make enemies wander aimlessly around the Gemini Temple without being able to find an exit. * Athena Exclamation: '''An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold saints to achieve. * '''Genrou Ken (Demon Emperor's Fist):- an attack that strikes the mind of his foes witch makes them do his bidding. * Star of David: Kanon erects a light barrier in the shape of a six-pointed pentagram that protects the user, as well as any allies, from attacks heading their way. It is strong enough to hold against Anti-Pope Aiolos' Lightning Telios and Lightning Flame. Key: Base | 8th Sense | Pope Kanon Gallery File:184f63f704d06d630996a2ecf67e6bf9--sea-dragon-dragon-ball.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Cosmo Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Gold Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 3